His Butler, Seldom Seen
by GreentreeFrog
Summary: A series of oneshots all centering on the Butler of the Phantomhive household, from the dawn of time, to the time of his current master, to the time beyond. From humour to mystery to angst to happiness, these little snapshots will look at the different faces of Sebastian Michaelis


**Hello all! Yes, it's another story, but its something different for a change. I need a bit of an outlet when I have short bursts of inspiration, and oneshots are the perfect thing! I just seem to get more Kuroshitsuji ideas than anything else...**

**Anywho, this is mainly just for fun- a bit of a look into the life of one Sebastian Michaelis, told through random oneshots! If you do have any ideas, though I do take requests!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I do, however, own this adorable sebastian plushie! *huggles plushy***

**Just a bit of a warning- I expect some of these oneshots to get pretty dark, because we all know a demon's life isn't about sunshine and roses. Also, I will be using certain religious themes, so if I offend you in any way, I'm sorry. But if you're offended by that easily, why are you reading/watching Kuroshitsuji anyway? **

* * *

It was a rather nice day out- rain hadn't been invented yet so not a single cloud could be seen in the sky. Birds were chirping, animals were playing and the flowers were blooming. Eden was a beautiful place, one would have to admit. Rose bushes were without thorns and a 'weed' was a concept not even thought of. All in all, it was the perfect place to be.

"You have to wonder what's going on His head, you know?" a smooth voice said, thoughtful in its tone.

Its companion, if it could even be called that, looked at it with a curious eye. "Not really. I don't care to meddle in such things," the companion replied, "But I do admit, I am a tad interested to see where all this is going. You know as well as I that these 'humans' will be easy to dupe."

The first laughed, but it was not a nice laugh. It was the laugh of someone who knew something terrible would happen, and was taking enjoyment in it. "You're telling me. I mean, as soon as you call something 'off-limits', it instantly becomes more appealing, you know?" It laughed some more, its thoughts heading towards what was to come.

Honestly, the companion didn't even want to be there. He would rather be off somewhere else tormenting those who deserved it. That was what he was created for, after all. Sin, at that point in time, had not yet been committed, so the companion was often questioning why he was like he was. Of course, he would soon find out his role in the story, so to speak. But until then, he was just a servant working for his lord.

The first spoke up again. "You know, I'm sort of curious about this whole 'name' thing though. We don't have names, well not like those two anyway."

"Where are you going with this?" sighed the companion, suspecting where the first's thoughts were heading.

"Well, I just thought it would be cool if we had names too. I mean, I know our Creator has names for us, but he doesn't tell us! So until he does, I want to be called something," the first explained. "Though not something like Adam or Eve," he said, motioning towards the said owners of the name, "because those names just sound weird."

The companion bit back a sigh and stared into endless sky. He couldn't care less what the first did, as long as he got their job done, he could do whatever he wanted.

"I've thought of one!" the first suddenly exclaimed, making the birds nearby startle in fright and fly away, which he earned a glare for. "I'm going to go by the name Crowley from now on."

His companion looked over his form. "Charming. It certainly suits your current form."

This seemed to please the newly named 'Crowley' greatly. "You think?" he gushed. "Aw, you're so nice!"

There must be something wrong with him, mused the companion. After all, 'nice' was not used to describe one of their kind at all.

"Just for that, I'm going to give you a name, too!" proclaimed Crowley, thinking for a moment before the perfect idea came to him. "I'm going to call you Corvus from now on!"

'Corvus' ignored Crowley for the most part, rolling his eyes, when he heard his new name. "How very original of you," he said sarcastically. Crowley nodded, not seeming to notice the sarcasm in 'Corvus'' voice. The companion stared up into the sky, noting how the sun was starting to touch the horizon. "Come, it is getting late. We have a task to complete."

If Crowley could pout, he would have at that point. "Fine..."

And so Crowley, in his current form of a snake, slithered down from where he had curled himself around a tree branch, and towards where he could see the human woman. His companion, in the form of a crow, flew over to the tree holding the forbidden fruit. He perched himself on one of the lower branches so he could get a clear view of what was going on. He nibbled at the stem of the nearest fruit, weakening it enough so that it could be easily pulled from its branch but strong enough that it would not just fall on its own. Corvus was careful not to swallow anything- who knew what effects the tree would have on him.

After a couple of minutes, Crowley slithered over with the human woman in tow. Not seeing the human man anywhere in sight, Corvus left his perch to find him, not caring that he might miss humanity's first step towards sin.

He found the male resting against a nearby tree. Seeing as there was no option available, the crow flew down near his hear and cawed as loudly as he could. The human man snapped awake, looking around quickly. Noticing the crow, he took a swipe at it. Corvus was faster, however, and flew off in the direction of Crowley and the human woman, knowing the man's eyes were on him. He watched from his vantage point in the sky as the man's eyes found Eve under one of the forbidden trees. Adam quickly got up and ran towards the woman and the snake, not knowing he was only a pawn in one giant, divine game.

The crow watched in satisfaction as the woman took the fruit the crow had weakened and took a bite out of it. She passed it to the man, who, after a couple of words and a moment's hesitation, took another bite out of the fruit.

The effect was instantaneous. Both of the humans' expressions turned from ones of bliss to horror as they had realized what they had done. They covered themselves and ran, taking no notice of the laughing snake or the curious crow. The bird flew down to his companion, and after a couple of words, took flight once more, heading away from the tree.

As he flew, he saw many things change. He saw the bed of roses that Adam was sleeping under the tree sprout thorns. He saw weeds come up from the ground to strangle flowers. He saw beasts turn on each other, birds songs becoming wordless. The beauty of the garden had not lessened, but now it was tainted, as was the rest of the world. The crow made it across the borders of the garden, narrowly avoiding the flaming sword of the angel standing guard. Aziraphale, if he remembered the name correctly. But it hardly mattered to him.

He met the snake at their predetermined meeting point outside the Garden of Eden. He grabbed onto the snake with his talons, careful not to cut into the skin, and continued flying.

"That was fun..." the snake sighed. He was a true being of chaos, a being who would love to just sit back and watch the world burn. The crow was similar to the snake, a being that reveled in the confusion and the panic of others.

The crow continued to fly, until the sky turned pitch black and the ground blurred into flames. He descended only when he saw a looming black structure, a palace that was both beautiful and terrible to look at. They landed in the courtyard, where they were quickly escorted by guards to the throne room. Upon arrival, the two were greeted by seven other beings.

The most prominent being Lucifer himself. The fallen angel, who was once one of the most beautiful beings in existence was barely a former husk of his old self. In the beauty's place was an ugliness that could not be shrouded to demon nor angel eyes. Upon his lap sat what appeared to be a small human child. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and she wore a cute pink dress. She was the most adorable being Hell had ever housed. But that was only on the outside- for she was truly Lilith, the First Demon.

The other five were the only other demons currently in existence. They were currently standing in what could be considered their 'true forms', but demons of their caliber didn't really have a 'true form'. The traits of their chosen animals, were showing through, their form, which was the only way to differentiate between the different demons. There was a tall demon, whose features were similar to those of a cat's, including slitted eyes and furry ears. The short one next to it could only be called an ape. It's body was thick and while it didn't look too intelligent, it was quite smart indeed. The third reminded Corvus of a lion he had seen in the Garden. Its head was held high and its back was straight, almost looking down on the others in the room. The fourth was what looked like a bull, though that was putting it nicely. To the crow, it looked more like one of those harmless cows he had seen munching on grass.

The fifth was different again. Its eyes burned with a different malice to the rest, glaring at the crow and the snake as if they had offended it. While no true animal traits could be seen on the demon, one could only be reminded of a spider. It looked on calculatingly at everyone in the room, as if they were all flies in its net. Corvus smirked- it was such a shame that crows ate spiders.

"Welcome back, my two servants!" Lucifer cried with false joy. All of his creations knew he secretly despised them, wishing to be back among his angelic brethren. Yet they remained loyal to him, because none of them wished to suffer his wrath. "I'm glad to see you returned successful!"

The snake's form grew until he resembled something semi-humanoid. The slick being bowed for his lord, and the crow did the same, but not bothering to change his form.

"Yes, my Lord. Tricking the humans was all too easy," Crowley hissed with a grin. The Devil nodded, signaling for the crow and the snake to take their place in the line among their fellows.

"This is good. Yes, it's all going to plan..." Lucifer sighed, absentmindedly stroking Lilith's hair. "But enough of that. I have assembled you seven for a reason, yet none of you have questioned it. Are you afraid to ask?" None of the demons answered, which seemed to please The Lord of Hell. "I have a task for each of you, now that sin has been committed on God's precious Earth."

The demons continued to wait in silence.

"You are to spread chaos and havoc in the world, targeting the descendants of the first sinners. You can do this any way you see fit, even going so far as to make contracts with the humans. You each have a purpose in this chaos, as you are the embodiments of the Sins."

If this meant anything to the demons, they didn't show it. Rather, they all stayed silent, and waited for their lord to continue.

First, Lucifer beckoned forth the lion of the group. He laid a hand on the demon, and instantly its form shifted into something that resembled a mix of man, lion and hell. "You, my creation, are Pride. The very reason I fell. It fits that my second favourite creation should have this Sin." The newly named Pride bowed his head, backing away from his Lord.

Then, Lucifer went to the cat. Once again, he touched the demon, and its form shifted, this time turning into an attractive human female. "You, my dear, shall be called Lust. For mortals will fall at your feet and you shall feed on their willing souls." Lust bowed at the waist, flattered that their creator would give her such a name and purpose.

The next was the spider. "You are Envy. For your disposition is to be envious of all," Lucifer decreed, touching the demon and stepping back when its form shifted into something more ugly than it was before. It almost hurt to look at it, but one could not look away.

"I name you Gluttony," the fallen angel said to the ape, touching its brow. No real changes could be seen externally, but all assembled could see the new feral hunger in the beast's eyes. Lucifer said no more to Gluttony, seeming to be repelled by its presence. The cow was next, being named 'Sloth' for its lazy personality.

Lucifer then approached Crowley. "You have already named yourself, and your brother, I see," he said, though not angrily. Crowley blinked, and then nodded his head, almost fearful of what might come next. But Lucifer just smiled, patting his head. Crowley changed too- his form straightened and he looked more human, but he had a similar hunger in his snake like eyes that the crow had seen in Gluttony's. "You, my charming snake, are Greed. You will have many names in the future, but they will never be enough. Not for you."

Finally, Lucifer reached the crow, who had yet to change from his animal form. He frowned at the bird, his pitiful features becoming more twisted. "Greed also named you in his boredom, I see." The crow nodded its head. "You too, like everyone else, will have many names as well. But to me, you are wrath, because that is what you inspire in others, including me if you continue to show me such disrespect!"

With that, the fallen angel touched the crow's head, and the bird felt excruciating pain. His limbs lengthened until he became humanoid, yet black feathers still surrounded the air around him. The pain suddenly stopped, his transformation complete. Looking down, he saw he was in a humanoid form, dressed in a peculiar black outfit. His hands looked more like claws which could so easily tear through the skin of any being. A tail whipped back and forth behind him, tipped with poisonous barbs. To his horror, he felt wings on his back, similar to those of an angel. Yet these wings were not beautiful- they were pitch black and mangled. The feathers looked like they had lost their luster, and some even cut into his skin, drawing blood. But the crow didn't feel like this was truly him, and Lucifer seemed to notice, nodding. They both knew that wrath could change its form, just like revenge could come in many ways. While Pride was perhaps the most deadly of the sins, and Envy was the most despicable, Wrath would become the most influential, benefitting off of the feelings the other sins inspired in the humans. He could be both patient and demanding, both complicated and simple. He recognized the gift for what it truly was, internally thanking and cursing his creator for it.

In the end, the Crow, Corvus, Wrath, bowed to his lord, putting his hand over the spot where his nonexistent heart should lie.

It was a bow similar to one he would give an adolescent boy many millennia in the future, when he was given another new name.

'_Sebastian Michaelis_.'

* * *

**Woo! There's the first of many oneshots. They mightn't be in any particular order, that one just came first because it was the first I saw. So yeah, if you have any requests or suggestions, just ask!**

**did any of you pick up the cameos? There was one from the anime and one (two?) from one of my Favourite books. also, does anyone know where the name Corvus comes from?**

**Oh, and if you're a Fairy Tail fan, why don't you come over and check out my other fics? Just a suggestion.**

**-Greentree Frog**


End file.
